


A New Car

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Mattex washing a car, starting out with a water fight and ending with them shagging on the hood of said car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Car

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr prompt but it got a bit long so I've added this link on tumblr.
> 
> The prompt says 'hood' of the car, but I'm not American and neither are Matt and Alex so I have used 'bonnet' in it's place - hope this is alright.
> 
> I know nothing about the real lives of Matt or Alex, this is fiction and just for fun.
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt rocks on his heels, hands in his pockets as he waits for her to open the door.

“Matt?” she smiles at his proud beam as he flings his arms out to the side.

“Look what I bought,” he turns back to the car he’d just pulled up in – a 1970’s convertible Eldorado Cadillac in a dusty blue with black leather interior.

Alex chuckles and folds her arms across her chest in amusement.

“It’s like yours was,” he grins at her.

“Mine was bright orange,” she corrects him.

“Yeah, well,” he looks over his shoulder at the beautiful machine again, “I thought orange was a little... _daring_.”

“So you chose...” she hops down the steps and inspects the car from closer, “is that blue? Not sure I can tell under all the grime...”

“So, she needs a clean, but trust me Kingston, she is going to turn heads once I’m through,” he nods.

“You’ll turn heads driving a seventies Cadillac alone,” she rolls her eyes, “never mind the colour.”

“Well,” his smiles turns predatory, “I thought you and I could have some fun washing her and then we can take her for a spin.”

“That doesn’t sound like a question...”

“It isn’t!”

Half an hour later sees Matt in long khaki shorts and sunglasses, having lost his shirt to the back seat five minutes in; even with the cool water they are splashing over the car, the weather is almost too hot.

Alex wears her high-waisted denim shorts with a sleeveless white blouse tucked in and has her untameable curls pulled back into a high pony-tail; a few rogue ringlets framing her pretty face.

Matt reaches for the hose to rinse the soapy water off as Alex finishes on the rim of the wheel and drops her sponge back in the bucket. He doesn’t watch where he is aiming as he turns it on, however, and spins in shock before chuckling at Alex’s high pitched scream. The water from the hose had arced over the car and sprayed her when she wasn’t looking.

He lowers it and apologises, but she doesn’t believe him through his laughter. If looks could kill... She picks up the bucket, rounds the front of the car and throws the murky water all over him. He splutters and pulls his sunglasses off, resting them on the outside of the kitchen windowsill before lifting the hose and aiming. “Oh, now you’re asking for it.”

She squeals as she drops the bucket and runs back around the car trying to put a safe distance between herself and Matt, but it does no good; he just lifts the hose higher and the stream of cold water follows her wherever she goes.

“Matt!” she yelps, the water running down her back. She gets to the boot of the car and thinks she’s safe, until he aims even higher and the arc sends the spray straight down her front. “Oh my _god_ ,” she shrieks and makes a run for it, aiming for the tap in order to turn it off.

Matt just chuckles and continues to soak her and she glares at him, hands on her hips as she finally manages to shut off the water.

He drops the hose and lifts his hands in surrender, but his chuckles don’t subside. She is standing there before him, completely drenched; her curls stick to her forehead, drips of water run down her face and one rolls off the end of her cute little nose. She shivers and droplets fly everywhere from the ends of her hair.

She closes the two steps between them, hands still on her hips, and his eyes are drawn to her wet blouse; being white, it is now see-through, and she is not wearing a bra. Suddenly his giggles stop and he finds himself breathing just as heavily as her, but for a different reason.

“Alex...” he breathes.

“That was not funny,” she cuts him off, poking sharply at his chest.

“Actually, it was...” he tries to contradict.

“I’m absolutely _soaked_ ,” she indicates to herself, “look at me!”

“Oh, I _am_ looking,” he replies and her eyes hesitantly follow his before she realises and self-consciously covers her chest with her arms. “You _look_ absolutely soaked,” he reaches out to her and turns them around, pressing her gently back against the side of the bonnet, “but I wonder how wet you really are?” he winks, prising her hands away from her chest and chasing a mischievous drop of water down the side of her throat with his tongue.

“Matt,” she warns, but it comes out as more of a whimper.

“God I love it when you’re all wet,” he smirks, kissing her hard on the lips before lowering his head to her chest and sucking her nipples through the sopping material as he deftly undoes her blouse.

She moans and buries her hands in his damp hair – he had definitely managed to get her wetter than she got him, but then he had the unfair advantage of having the hose as a weapon.

Then her blouse is just hanging off her shoulders and he is kissing his way down her stomach to the fastenings of her shorts, which he hurriedly opens before lifting her unexpectedly to sit on the bonnet of his new car.

She yelps in surprise before he gently pushes her back until she is lying down across the still slippery bonnet. He hooks his fingers into the belt loops and pulls the denim, slowly, torturously down her long, tanned legs and off over her perfectly manicured, bare feet, throwing them behind him toward the house.

His breathing hitches as he rises to look at her, realising she isn’t wearing _any_ underwear, and he’s on her again in an instant.

He kisses her fiercely, pushing her back against the blue metal of the bonnet; his hands moving from her cheek and jaw, down her throat and across her stomach, one landing on a breast and squeezing gently while the other heads further south. Lying over her with one leg between hers, he eases her legs apart just as his other hand reaches its destination and she groans, rolling her hips against his fingers. She gasps, breaking the kiss, as he wastes no time in pushing two, long digits deep inside her.

“Oh, Matt, _please_ ,” she begs as she pants, enjoying the contrasting feel of the cool, wet material of her blouse against her back and the heat radiating around her from the hot metal bonnet and from Matt’s warm body pressed against hers.

He quickens his pace, stroking inside her at just the right point and she cries out, hips jerking into his hand, sending his fingers into her until they are knuckle deep. He wriggles back off her and she huffs at the loss of skin contact, her mind already spinning too much to object verbally. Keeping his fingers inside her, he half-crouches, half-kneels just behind the wheel of the car and leans in, breathing warmly between her legs before latching on to her clit and sucking it between his lips.

She keens and her hips fly up off the bonnet. He reaches his other arm up and holds her down and with two more thrusts, she comes undone; letting out a guttural moan as she shudders and comes all over his fingers.

“You are so beautiful,” he remarks before licking his fingers clean and climbing over her once more.

She brings his face down to hers, kissing him fervently, licking at his lips and tongue, tasting herself and moaning into his mouth.

“I want you,” she purrs against his lips and he pecks hers once before standing again, ridding himself of his shorts and boxers and crawling over her.

“This isn’t what I meant by ‘taking her out for a spin’,” he chuckles between kisses.

“That may be,” she argues, “but it’s best to christen her as soon as you’ve bought her.”

“Really,” he raises his eyebrows, “and where did you hear that?”

“Nowhere,” she says defiantly, “I just made it up.” She takes advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration to flip them over and she straddles him, smiling proudly down at him.

“You cheeky minx,” he chastises her but the huge grin plastered across his face gives him away. His hands land on her hips and he urges her to position herself.

She shuffles backward a little and rises on her knees before guiding him to her entrance and sinking down. They both let out a long moan of approval as she seats herself and he is buried deep, deep inside her.

She can feel the hem of her cold blouse tickle the base of her spin as she begins to move and she leans down to nip at his collar bone, feeling the cool material stick to the rest of her back; the hot metal of the bonnet now under her knees and the warmth of his soft skin beneath her dainty hands.

His grip on her hips is bruising and he yelps and bucks up into her as she bites his neck, her tongue darting out to soothe it. He gets his own back, running a hand up her torso and pinching her nipple; rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as she drops her head back in pleasure.

She feels the heat begin to overwhelm her as they rock together; a mix of the afternoon sun, the metal of the car and _him_ , as well as the inevitable boiling under her skin, rapidly getting hotter and hotter until she thinks she might explode. She bites her lower lip as she tries to hold back and Matt pulls her down to him, crushing his lips against hers and nibbling on her bottom lip instead. She cries into his mouth as she falls apart; fluttering and pulsing around him as her world goes dark and she sees stars for a few moments.

When she comes back down to earth, he has rolled them and she finds herself on her back, now lying lengthways on the bonnet instead of across it.

She wraps her legs around his waist and encourages him onwards, breathing harshly and already feeling herself rocketing toward another climax.

His hips snap in and out of her so fast that she thinks if it weren’t for her wet blouse sticking to her back and to the bonnet of the car, he’d be sending her further and further up the bonnet with each thrust. She whimpers into his mouth as he loses his rhythm. She knows he’s close, but she’s not quite there yet.

He breaks their kiss, gasping for air as he struggles to keep control and reaches a hand between them. He desperately flicks his thumb over her clit and she sobs as she comes again, simultaneously with Matt, and he shouts her name into her hair.

She strokes his back lazily as they come back to their senses and Matt drops a kiss to the end of her nose before pulling out and rolling to lie beside her.

After a minute, once their breathing is more or less under control again, he hops off the bonnet, pulls his shorts back on and hands her hers, before lying next to her once more.

Once her shorts are back on, her blouse still undone and hanging by her sides, she ventures a hand out between them and entwines her fingers with his. He smiles at her fondly and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“So, where do you want to take her for a spin?” he speaks first.

Alex snorts, “I think we need to clean her first, darling.”

“We just _did_ , Alex,” he shakes his head as if she’s gone mad, “that’s how we ended up here...”

“Exactly,” she giggles, “and since we’ve ended up here, I think she probably needs _another_ wash,” she sighs wistfully, “or at least the bonnet does.”

He laughs at that and rolls onto his side, pulling her into him and dropping a kiss to her hair as she tucks her head under his chin.

“We could just stay here,” she mumbles against his chest before pulling back and looking up at him, “lie together and watch the stars come out?”

“Yes,” he agrees and takes a deep, content breath. Alex smiles as he runs a finger down her jaw before bending his head and kissing her soundly, “I think she’s had enough adventure for one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
